


回溯

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 文笔极差 OOC注意避雷是VD确切地说是5Vx3Dx5D三明治玩法预警 走起





	回溯

“不过是雨水罢了……恶魔不会哭泣。”  
但丁和蕾蒂这么说了之后，像是在逃避什么一样冲入了大群恶魔中。  
雨早已停了，眼泪却完全止不住，被砍杀的恶魔的鲜血飞溅到了但丁的脸上，混合着眼泪一起滴落下来，但丁不敢停手，那样会暴露他的懦弱，也会让他不知道去如何面对自己。  
他伸手用力地抹了一下眼角，混合着的液体流入他的掌心，早已愈合的伤口又刺痛起来，这让他烦燥不已。  
维吉尔如果真的想伤害他，就绝对不会在坠落时只是在他的手心留下伤痕。  
但丁不可避免地怨恨维吉尔，更怨恨没能抓住他的自己。  
那些恶魔似乎像是无穷无尽一般根本无法消灭干净，蕾蒂的呐喊声也变得越来越远，但丁不知道砍倒了多少恶魔，早已有些麻木，手也几乎没有力气握住剑柄，但他依旧不敢停下来，直到几乎脱力，身体也跟着颓然地倒了下去。  
反正……大概这次也不会死吧？但丁有些沉闷地想着。  
至于有些事情，还是等醒来再去头痛吧。  
  
但丁醒来的时候，发现自己已经回到了事务所内，躺在了地板上，那大概是蕾蒂把他拖了回来，尽管那女人看上去怎么也不像……有这份闲心的人。  
他有些费力地抬起了头，身上的伤口虽然已经自愈，但疲劳感还是不那么容易消除的。他很快发现房间里多了两个陌生的男人在背对着他随意地交谈着。  
其中一个几乎让他呼吸停滞，那毫无疑问就是维吉尔，虽然看上去年长了许多，维吉尔也不该在这个时候出现在自己的事物所内，然而但丁还是立刻就确定了那个是自己的双胞胎哥哥没错。  
可正在和维吉尔交谈的那个显得有些邋遢的大叔是谁？但丁疑惑起来，在他眼里，能让维吉尔这么放下戒备心去正常交谈的人几乎是不存在的。  
到底是这么回事？但丁有些疑惑起来，交谈中的两人很快也发现他醒来了，那个有些邋遢的银发男人轻笑了一声，凑到维吉尔耳边轻声说了句什么，被后者用阎魔刀的刀鞘架开，脸上则是那种有些不耐烦却又有些无奈的表情。  
维吉尔径直朝但丁走了过来，又随意地把阎魔刀放在了但丁身侧，俯身压了上来。  
“……！”但丁吓了一跳，被维吉尔如此接近却又不带有任何杀意的感觉让他很不适应，那个看起来明显有些年长的维吉尔伸手去想要拨开他的刘海，这大概是一种亲近的表现——亲近？但丁被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
“……嘶…”维吉尔忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，手上的动作也停了下来——但丁死死地咬着他的手腕，怒瞪着他。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”在一边看戏的银发男人终于忍不住笑出了声，被维吉尔横了一眼后干咳了一声又把目光移向别处。  
但丁咬得十分用力，殷红的血很快就渗了出来，维吉尔抿着嘴唇，另一只手跟着伸了过去，用拇指强制性地掰开了但丁的嘴巴，终于把手腕解放了出来。  
维吉尔甩了甩带着齿痕的那只手，用它扣住了但丁的手掌防止挣扎，在但丁口中的拇指刚刚放松了一些，就又被狠狠地咬了一下。  
“啧！”维吉尔觉得自己的拇指几乎被咬断了，“放开，你这蠢货是怎么回事？！”  
但丁丝毫没有放松力气，只是依旧怒瞪着维吉尔，他大概是之前哭得太厉害了，脸上还带着斑驳的泪痕。  
维吉尔盯着但丁的脸看了一会，忍受那点疼痛对他来说自然是不在话下，但真正让他感到有些恼怒的是但丁对他的态度，他强行在但丁口中活动着拇指，搅动着柔软的舌头。  
但丁的表情从愤怒很快就变成了惊愕，还混杂着一些其他的复杂神情，他不可避免地觉得有些羞耻，又不敢放松嘴巴，眼前这个维吉尔的举动完全在他的意料之外，他实在是不敢想象对方会做出怎样的举动。  
但丁的舌头被不住地拨弄着，分泌出的口水把整个口腔弄得黏黏糊糊的，由于紧张过度，在无意识地吞咽口水的时候被呛到，涨红着脸咳嗽了起来。  
维吉尔趁势吻了上去，他一手托着但丁的脑后，另一只手扣紧但丁的手掌，但丁瞪大了眼睛，甚至已经做好了吃些苦头的心理准备，维吉尔却只是用甚至可以说是温柔的动作吮着他的嘴唇，又试探性地把舌头伸了进去。  
但丁终究是没有第三次咬下去，他有些呆滞地看着维吉尔的举动，直至维吉尔舔舐上了他的上颚，弄得他有些无所适从的痒，他才醒悟过来抬脚踹向了维吉尔。  
“你他妈的在搞什么鬼？！你来见我就是为了…这种事？！”  
维吉尔大概没料到但丁会反抗，被踹得后退了一些，他似乎是恼羞成怒地想要发作，又看到那个银发男人背对着他弓起了身子，肩膀也跟着一耸一耸地，显然是在偷笑，便把满腔怒火一股脑地发泄了过去。  
“你这蠢货笑什么——你总不会是为了看场好戏才过来的吧？！”  
“难道不是？”  
“……”  
见维吉尔有聚起幻影剑的架势，那个高大的银发男人终于带着欠揍的笑容慢悠悠地走了过来。  
那家伙的衣品可真是糟糕透了，但丁如是想着。  
“不想吃苦头的话，最好老老实实地不要动，嗯？”银发男人从后面抱起了但丁，“毕竟，维吉尔的耐心还是相当有限的……哈，要是早点就这种耐心就好了。”  
“混蛋，放手，我可不想和你这种大叔扯上什么关系。”但丁挣扎着想要起来，男人按住了他的肩膀不让他起身，抬起了他的下巴让他看着自己。  
“……当年怎么会是这个德行…”男人嘟嘟囔囔地说着。  
“照我看，一直是那么蠢。”维吉尔瞪了那个男人一眼，长有鳞片的尾巴从背后生长了出来，把但丁的双手反绑在了身后，毫不客气地绞紧了他的手腕。  
“…疼……！”但丁忍耐不住地痛呼出声的时候，维吉尔才停止了尾巴的收紧，见自己的弟弟多少老实了一些，维吉尔抬了抬手，把阎魔刀召唤了过来。  
但丁的瞳孔瞬间收缩了一下，人也跟着向后退了过去，银发男人抱紧了他阻止了他的后退，维吉尔再度压了上来，膝盖分开了但丁的大腿抵在了他的小腹上。  
“维吉尔……”但丁喃喃地说着，他的手掌在背后握成了拳头，指甲也陷进了掌心的皮肉里，维吉尔的尾巴尖甩了过去，强行打开了他握紧的手掌，顺着他左手手套的缝隙中钻了进去，抚弄着他的掌心。  
“嗯。”维吉尔简短地回应了一声，冰冷的金属刀身贴上了但丁的胸前，这让他忍不住打了个冷战。  
那刀身勾着但丁胸前的皮带向外拉扯着，直到它被扯断，外套也就跟着整个滑落了下去，维吉尔低下头，微凉的嘴唇含住了暴露在空气中的乳尖。  
“……你……搞什么……”但丁几乎呻吟出声，又不自觉地把胸往前挺了挺，他的下巴被身后的男人再度抬了起来，那男人低头吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“唔唔……”但丁的喘息被尽数封在了嘴里，他扭动了一下身体又咬紧了牙关做着微弱的抵抗，大概是为了报复之前咬手指的疼痛，维吉尔狠狠地咬了一下但丁的乳尖，但丁的身体缩了一下，身后的男人就趁势撬开了他的牙齿把舌头伸了进来，翻搅着他的口腔。  
维吉尔舔舐着渗出鲜血的乳尖，含进嘴里吮吸起来，但丁敏感得整个身体都弓了起来，又被强行打开，这边的乳尖刚刚才被放过，那边的又被温热的口腔包覆起来，但丁从喉咙里发出几声低吟，再次被死死地吻着，那男人的技巧相当不错，甚至都没有给他留一丝喘息的空间，缺氧使得他的头脑变得有些昏昏沉沉的，情不自禁地握紧了维吉尔的尾巴尖。  
乳尖上愈合了的伤口很快被再次咬破，舌尖舔舐过伤口的快感让但丁剧烈地颤抖着，他的双腿有些无力地踢打着，却刻意避开了可能会伤害到维吉尔的角度。  
迷迷糊糊间，但丁的腰带被维吉尔解开了，早已起了反应的阴茎被维吉尔握在了手里，身后的男人终于放开了但丁，但丁大口喘息着，小心地缩着身体，阴茎却在维吉尔手中轻颤着。  
“他妈的放手……你们俩……”但丁底气不足地咒骂着，咬牙切齿地想踹开维吉尔，却被维吉尔顺势将腿抗在了肩膀上，俯身下去，含住了他的阴茎。  
“～～”在但丁身后的男人轻声吹了个口哨，“这可真是……我以为你绝对不可能会这样做的？”  
“……”维吉尔没有接茬，只是有些费力地含着但丁的阴茎，用嘴巴缓缓套弄起来，又难得地用嘴唇包住牙齿以防刮蹭到阴茎，但丁一边咒骂着一边忍不住发出哀鸣，过于强烈的快感让他忍不住哽咽起来，他从没想过维吉尔会这么对他，这太让人难受了，他宁可抄起叛逆之刃和维吉尔再战上那么几个回合也绝对不想像现在这样……这太折磨人了。  
“混蛋……你到底想怎么样……”  
维吉尔甚至连眼睛都没抬一下，只是专注地做着自己的工作。  
“好吧……又是这样……你就想要这个？想要这么做？！给你……”但丁似乎从情欲中冷静了下来，他的腿缠了上去，用力地挺动起了腰，毫无技巧性的进攻显然让维吉尔吃了些苦头，但丁的尺寸绝对不算小，毫无保留地进入维吉尔的口腔的时候显然超出了他能接受的极限，“哈啊……这样……满意了？”  
“唉……”但丁身后的男人摇了摇头，有些强硬地分开了但丁的大腿，总算是给了维吉尔一些喘息的机会，“想说什么就老老实实地说出口……算了我知道这很难，还是问问你的身体吧…”  
维吉尔吐出阴茎垂着头一言不发，男人的手指则挤入了但丁的后穴，在初入的紧窄抗拒后，里面早已黏黏糊糊地不成样子，男人显然十分了解但丁的身体，准确地抵住了敏感点按压着。  
“不…不行……”陌生的感觉让但丁觉得恐惧，他向前躲了躲，又被维吉尔按了回去，再度含住了他的阴茎，舌头也跟着不停地在顶端打着转。  
“我……他妈的……说了……不要……！”但丁的声音已经带上了哭腔，维吉尔的尾巴早已解开了束缚，他却还是紧紧地把手背在了身后，但丁很快就被身后男人的手指送上了高潮，也在维吉尔的口中射了出来，那几乎能让人失了神的快感让他的身体痉挛不已。  
维吉尔有些艰难地吞下了精液，神态却变得轻松了许多。  
“你这就不行了？”  
他甚至带上了那种惯用的反讽式的语气。  
但丁狠狠地瞪着他，又被身后的男人推了一把，趴到了维吉尔身上，他慌忙想要起身，维吉尔却抓着他的手按在了自己的腰带上。  
“你他妈不会真的想……”但丁话说了一半又咽了回去，大概是想到了刚才的感觉，他的手指动了动，鬼使神差地解开了维吉尔的腰带。  
“…现在你想了？”维吉尔回瞪了他一眼。  
“我怎么不记得你这么婆婆妈妈的要上就快……”但丁话还没说完就被维吉尔转了过去，掰开他的臀肉进入了他，但丁的声音立刻就转化为了呻吟，又死死地咬着嘴唇不再出声。  
“怎么了？”维吉尔并没有急着开始抽插，只是一味地深入着，直到完全进入了但丁，才停止了动作去拨弄但丁的乳尖。  
“……要动就赶紧动！”但丁从牙缝里挤出这么一句，维吉尔真的就动了起来，但丁的眼眶几乎是立刻就再次湿润了，却也死撑着没有出声，后穴却随着抽送一缩一缩的，死死地绞着维吉尔的阴茎不放。  
“唔……那么我也……”那个银发的男人抹去了但丁眼角渗出的泪水，扶住但丁再次勃起的阴茎，慢慢地坐了上去。  
“呜……！”但丁终于再次挣扎起来，他想要推开眼前的男人，又被维吉尔狠狠地顶弄了几下，身体就完全软了下去，他被两个男人夹在中间推挤着，只好咬上了眼前男人的胳膊，恨恨地不再说话。  
“你应该好好享受才是，毕竟能和自己做的机会可不多？”银发的男人挺动着腰，完全接纳了但丁，把但丁的那点抗拒完全压制住了。  
“我……怎么会……变成……你这种样子……老混蛋……哈啊……！”但丁喘息着，身体也跟着剧烈的颤抖着，维吉尔拉过了他的身体，再次吻上了他的嘴唇，银发的男人……应该说是年长一些的但丁沉下了身体，让他抵住深处研磨着，很快就让他痉挛着射了出来。  
前面的男人抬起了身体让但丁退了出去，但丁的阴茎还在一小股一小股地喷洒着精液，维吉尔抱起了但丁的大腿，结束了这个吻，又示意了一下眼前的男人。  
“你们……不是吧……”但丁瞪大了眼睛，有些无力地挣扎起来。  
“你现在应该省些力气……我是说真的。”银发的男人无视了但丁的挣扎，和维吉尔一起挤入了但丁的后穴。  
“等……这不可能的……嗯……！”由于刚刚才高潮过，但丁的后穴紧紧地收缩着，但还是被两个人强行推入了进来，他觉得自己几乎要被撕裂了，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。  
“……你可连魔人化都承受得住…”维吉尔淡淡地说着，两个人开始极有默契地轮流进出着但丁的身体。  
“哈啊……怎么……可能……”但丁在轮番的进攻下态度终于软化了下来，只是光承受着这一切就让他彻底没了力气，又被连续送上了高潮，两个人大概到底还是有所保留，让但丁稍微适应了一会后便改为了同进同出，最后在他几乎要晕过去的时候才放过他射了出来，他已经连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”但丁有些失神地喘息着，前面的男人很快退了出去，维吉尔却还留在但丁的体内。  
“……”维吉尔依然沉默不语。  
“……让我转回去。”但丁提出了要求，维吉尔愣了一下，让但丁重新面对了自己后，又向里面顶了顶。  
“……再一次。”但丁小声说着，耗光了所有力气才把腿缠上了维吉尔的腰，“再来一次。”  
“……”维吉尔没有说话，只是抱紧了但丁，再次动作了起来。  
“……再来……一次………”  
“你…………”  
“我说了……再次……”  
维吉尔做了一次又一次，直到但丁已经完全脱力，泪水也无法止住，却还是要求着维吉尔给他更多。  
“都说了再一次……你不会……不行了？”  
“嗯，不行了。”  
“………”  
这次轮到但丁沉默了，要不是眼睛已经模糊到无法看清东西，他真想好好欣赏一下维吉尔现在的表情。  
“你是维吉尔？”  
“嗯。”  
“……我以后，还会再见到你？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们会在一起？”  
“嗯。”  
“………那，我只好多等你一阵子了，你这个不坦诚的……混蛋。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我要睡了，你们是要走的吧？要走就快走，看着心烦，搞什么啊，嫉妒自己这种事……”  
但丁把脸埋入了哥哥的颈窝，沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
FIN  



End file.
